1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a language learning system and method that utilize a computer to train the listening comprehension of the user and, in particular, to a computer-based system and method for enhancing language listening comprehension.
2. Related Art
With the advance in technologies, the information transportation speed has been tremendously increased. Therefore, the understanding and communications among different languages become very important. This very fact highlights the significance of listening comprehension in language learning.
The question is how to correctly and efficiently train the listening comprehension of learners. The current listening comprehension training technology mostly emphasizes upon repeated “listening” activities. A language learning machine, electronic dictionary, or repeater is used to repeatedly play a particular word or sentence. Although this type of training can increase the user's familiarity with the language, it still requires the user to make progress in intellectual understanding on his or her own.
Take the popular electronic dictionary as an example. After the user enters a word or sentence, the electronic dictionary normally provides the associated explanation and example sentences and the service of playing the voice for the word or sentence. Some electronic dictionaries further provide the so-called “follow-me” mechanism for the user to practice. However, such practices and services usually only repeat once. The user therefore has to make improvement mostly by himself or herself.
It is thus of great benefit if one can provides a training system and method that generate practice problems according to the user's current listening comprehension. Using this kind of systems or methods, the user's listening comprehension is believed to improve enormously.